


Birthday Wake-Up Call

by TyphloticHaruspex



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, happy birthday to you, morning cunnilingus to be more precise, reader has a vag, uhhh, zen is bae 5 ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyphloticHaruspex/pseuds/TyphloticHaruspex
Summary: It's your birthday! Zen decides to surprise you awake. With his face. Straight-up smut bc thirst.





	

You are stirred from your dream as you are faintly aware of something hot and slick deliberately sliding up your thigh. One of your hands crawls its way down past the silky sheets to bat at whatever is down there (your dream-addled brain is thinking ‘slug’ for some reason) and it intersects with a warm headful of soft hair instead. You curl into it, the strands dancing around your fingertips. Confusion blossoms in your chest, almost enough to make you open your eyes, but not enough to send you into a panic. Something about this hair is familiar…and it smells vaguely like mint. Your confusion subsides when a single word suddenly becomes very clear in your mind.   
“Zen.”  
The warmth on your leg travels upward, stopping to plant a wet, sloppy kiss just below the hem of your panties, disengaging with a decadent ‘slurp’. A quiet gasp leaves your lips, eliciting a chuckle from below.   
“Happy birthday,” he hums against your skin, his voice deep and teasing. The sound of it sends shockwaves up your body and you whimper, arching. One of his hands is holding your hip firmly, and the other cradles your thigh against his cheek, his breath sending warm puffs of air against your crotch. You feel him squeeze your thigh once he sees you waking, his hand moving up ever so slightly and his long fingers just barely brushing where your leg meets your ass. If only those fingers could find themselves just a little higher…

“Mm…Zen…” 

You can feel his grin against you as he takes the hem of your panties between his teeth and slowly pulls down, making you shudder. The air is cold where he’s licked and kissed trails up your thigh, but he’s so warm against you and you are getting so hot it hardly even matters. It takes years for the skimpy fabric to clear your thighs and by the time he’s satisfied to leave them pooled at your knees, your body is trembling.   
White hair tickles the insides of your legs as Zen moves back up at his own dastardly leisure.  
He’s humming the Happy Birthday Song when he lazily presses a lingering kiss to your labia, almost but not quite touching where you need him to. 

“Open your eyes, princess.” 

You manage to crack them open, still gross from sleep, and peer at him groggily from under your lashes. What an amazing sight to wake up to…  
Zen has situated himself comfortably between your legs, his crimson eyes hungry and burning to make contact with yours. His hair, pulled free from its ponytail, slips over his back and dances over his shoulder as long, delicate tresses. You’re faintly surprised to note that he’s fully dressed; the occasional mint that wafts your way must mean he’s showered.  
While you take stock of him, he rubs circles with his fingers at your hip and thigh, spurred on by your deepening breaths and needy gaze.  
His mischievous, loving smile grows wider as you roll impatiently under his hands. 

“One year older,” he murmurs, pretending like he can’t see what he does to you. Like he doesn’t know how wet you are already.

“Old,” you whine in protest. 

“Beautiful,” he corrects. Eyes blazing into yours, he kisses you again, his tongue parting your folds and slithering upwards. When he moans into you, you feel the vibrations against your clit and your breath hitches into a cry. “So beautiful.”

The hand buried in his hair pulls him forward before you can stop it, and he growls, low in his throat. Your hips raise against him, mm’s and ooh’s spilling from your mouth in the place of praises as he begins to lick you. He takes his time, dipping momentarily inside you and travelling all the way up to your clit, rubbing there with his wicked tongue and lapping at your wetness. Every time he slides back down, you jolt, the pleasure so strong you almost sob. You loll your head back and bite your lip to keep from screaming.  
The hand at your thigh slips downwards and ghosts over your ass cheek, travelling forward. 

Zen’s tongue glides against your heat, and he begins to suck at your clit, one long finger pressing against your entrance. It slips in easily, making faint wet sounds to match his noisy kisses. He works you into pieces, slowly--torturously slowly--curling and sucking and licking, adding another finger and moving them in tandem. The hand on your hip moves to claim one of your breasts, curving around it and teasing your nipple to hardness.

You tug on his hair in time with his languid thrusts, wanting, fuck, needing, him to go faster. He outright refuses, chuckling at your efforts. You could swear he even slows down, the bastard. 

Your orgasm builds steadily, the pressure leaving you breathless and gasping his name. You can’t help but rock your hips into him. Your mouth gapes open, sighs and pleas and moans dripping from your lips without any sense or reason.  
He feels you shuddering around him and he begins to suck hard on your sensitive nub, nibbling ever so gently at it, his fingers plunging deep inside and curling against you. The hand on your breast pinches and rolls at your nipple in time with his movements down below and you keen. 

The pleasure inside you swells and swells until you think you can’t stand it any longer, tears burning at the edges of your eyes but it feels so, so good.

“Ple-please—ahh! Zen! Please…mmf…” you beg piteously.

You dare to glance downwards at him, his watchful gaze mesmerizing. His eyes burn like hellfire as he smiles eagerly against you, slurping loudly at your clit.

And suddenly you’re coming, hard and desperate. You cry out for him and your entire frame shakes violently. Electricity dances up and down your body, leaving you weak and jelly-legged in its wake, shuddering. 

Like a gentleman, he takes you down gently, until your shivering stops and your breath has evened out somewhat. It takes all the strength you have left to gently disentangle your fingers from his hair, the dull pleasure in your belly flaring at his soft hiss. He slides his fingers out of you, and places a chaste kiss against your inner thigh, moving upwards to hold you. Arms, soft and strong, circle around you and pull you close. His body settles beside yours on the bed, warmth radiating against your back and delivering another puff of minty body wash through the air.

He nuzzles against your neck to deliver soft butterfly kisses there, his long eyelashes brushing against your skin as you settle back in comfortably, your body molding into his. He ends his lips’ little journey with a loud, proud smack against yours and you can’t help but giggle against him, bathing in the embers of the afterglow. 

“Happy birthday.” Zen reaffirms. 

“Thank you,” you reply, giving him a grateful kiss against his nose. There is a stay in comfortable silence for a little while longer before you pipe up again. “You showered?”

“Yes. I thought we’d go out today.”

“I’ll have to get dressed.”

“Mm.” There’s a tone of light mischief that dances in his voice as he rests his face on your cheek. “I guess you will. Eventually. If you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to write this instead of doing homework. i am. so responsible. mm yes. adult hmm quite.  
> Second-ever smut ever published. yes let me know what is up did you like it or nah
> 
> i fuckn love zen this may not be the last you hear of him


End file.
